Protecting is The Hardest Thing
by aicchan
Summary: Kegelapan yang pernah dia lihat dulu, kini tampak sekali lagi di pandangan mata dan batinnya. Sumimura Yoshimori - Hiura Souji. ENJOY.


**Protecting Is The Hardest Thing**

Disclaimer : Tanabe Yellow

Chara : Sumimura Yoshimori – Hiura Souji

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kegelapan yang pernah dia lihat dulu,

kini tampak sekali lagi di pandangan mata dan batinnya.

.

.

"Kepala keluarga Sumimura dan dua anggota keluarga Yukimura sedang menangani kerusakan di area sekolah. Shichirou diperkirakan musnah, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia masih bisa selamat, entah bagaimana caranya."

Di atap rumah keluarga Sumimura, Kagemiya Sen, anggota tim intelejensi, tengah menghubungi Ketua Yagyou, yaitu putra sulung keluarga Sumimura sendiri, Masamori, untuk melaporkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di tanah keramat yang menjadi incaran banyak pihak, Karasumori.

"Yoshimori? Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Secara fisik, maksudku. Dia tak mengalami luka parah. Tapi..." Sen berhenti sejenak, teringat kondisi Yoshimori saat ini, "Secara mental dia terluka sangat parah."

"Tadi Yoshimori membuat satu lagi zekkai besar seperti yang terjadi di Kokubourou. Dan skalanya berkali lipat dibanding yang dulu." Tubuh Sen bergetar hebat saat dia mengingat lagi kekuatan Yoshimori yang dia rasakan. Aura yang aneh, menenangkan, sekaligus membahayakan.

"Ketua... ku mohon cepatlah datang kemari." Ujar Sen, "Aku... aku merasa yang dibuat Yoshimori itu bukanlah zekkai, tapi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Seolah dia... membuat dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang menolak segalanya. Dunia yang egois. Dan itu... menakutkan."

Setelah mendapat kepastian kalau Masamori akan segera tiba dalam hitungan menit, barulah Sen memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Yoshimori adalah tipe orang yang takut membuat atau melihat orang lain terluka. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Gen... dan sekarang Hiura... entah apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya sekarang."

.

.

Waktu seolah terhenti bagi Yoshimori di saat dia menunggu sampai Hiura membuka matanya lagi. Sejak tim medis dari Yagyou berhasil menyembuhkan luka pemuda itu dan mengatakan kalau kondisinya akan terus membaik, Yoshimori sama sekali tidak meninggalkan ruang tempat Hiura yang kini terbaring di futon. Lelap dalam tidurnya.

Yoshimori memandang wajah tidur Hiura yang tampak begitu polos. Sama sekali tidak tampak sebagai seorang petarung yang terlatih. Justru di mata Yoshimori, dia tampak seperti anak kecil. Ya— meski perawakannya seperti pemuda berusia 15 tahun, entah kenapa, perlahan, Yoshimori justru merasakan kalau aura di sekeliling Hiura mirip sekali dengan Toshimori, adiknya. Aura seorang anak kecil yang polos... dan naif.

Sampai sekarang Yoshimori penasaran sekali pada sosok pemuda di depannya itu. Dulu, dia sempat menaruh curiga padanya. Seperti kata Tokine, Yoshimori terlalu berprasangka, sama dengan yang dia lakukan pada Gen. Kini Yoshimori mengakui kalau kata-kata Tokine benar. Dia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja.

Dulu pada Gen, Yoshimori selalu menganggapnya orang menyebalkan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia jadikan teman. Tapi nyatanya, Yoshimori terpukul telak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Gen. Di balik sifat dinginnya, Gen tak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang kesepian, seorang pemuda yang mencari keberadaan sejati untuknya. Seseorang yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk berada di sampingnya. Dan saat Yoshimori baru mengerti, dia harus kehilangan Gen di malam yang tak akan pernah bisa Yoshimori lupakan seumur hidupnya. Malam dimana Gen meregang nyawa di depan matanya sendiri. Malam di mana dia kehilangan satu orang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai sahabat.

Dan kini, hal serupa Yoshimori lakukan pada Hiura. Menilainya melalui prasangka tak berdasar. Menutup mata pada fakta yang ada di sekelilingnya. Karena itu pula dia harus merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya begitu tahu prasangkanya sama sekali tak benar.

Hiura Souji, bukanlah seorang petarung berdarah dingin. Dia hanya pion yang dikendalikan, membuatnya tampak bagaikan tak memiliki hati, meski sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Hiura adalah orang yang jujur, terlalu jujur bahkan dia tak sanggup untuk berbohong. Hiura adalah orang yang naif, begitu naifnya hingga dia tak bisa mengingkari janji yang dia buat, meski artinya dia harus terluka demi menjaga janji yang telah dia ucapkan.

Padahal Yoshimori sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Janji untuk melindungi Hiura dari orang-orang yang memanfaatkannya sebagai bidak pembunuh. Namun apa? Sekali lagi Yoshimori melihat orang yang berharga terluka di depan mata karena ketidakberdayaannya. Sekali lagi Yoshimori merasakan kalau dirinya tidak berguna, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Melindungi? Yang ada, dia selalu dilindungi.

Tokine.

Gen.

Hiura...

.

.

"Yo!" Sen masuk ke ruangan tempat Yoshimori dan Hiura berada, "Ayahmu memintaku mengantarkan makan malam." dia meletakkan di tatami sebuah nampan berisi makanan, "Makanlah dulu! Kalau tidak kau bisa ambruk."

Sen menghela nafas saat melihat Yoshimori, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, mengambil mangkuk nas dan sumpitnya, lalu mulai makan begitu saja. Sen duduk di sebelah Yoshimori dan memandang Hiura yang masih belum bangun juga. menyebalkan melihat Yoshimori yang seperti ini. Padahal Yoshimori yang dikenal oleh Sen adalah orang yang penuh semangat, keras kepala dan suka bertindak seenaknya. Yoshimori yang seperti ini... sama sekali tidak dikenal oleh Sen, seakan dia sedang bersama dengan orang yang asing baginya.

Selesai makan, Yoshimori meletakkan mangkuknya di nampan dan kembali diam mematung, bergeming bagai batu yang tak bernyawa.

Sadar kalau dia akan tetap dicueki Yoshimori meski terus berada di sini, Sen pun memutuskan untuk keluar saja sekalian membawa piring dan mangkuk kotor.

"Ah—Sen kun. Bagaimana denan Yoshimori?" tanya Shuji saat melihat Sen masuk ke dapur.

"Seperti biasa." Sen meletakkan nampan itu di dekat wastafel. Setelah itu Sen mengundurkan diri dari dapur lalu kembali ke 'pos patroli'nya, di atas atap rumah.

Di sana, dia bisa melihat langit senja yang indah. Ironis, di saat seperti ini, alam malah menunjukkan kemegahan yang tak terkira.

"Ternyata si Hiura itu memberi luka mental yang sama besarnya pada Yoshimori, seperti luka akibat kematian Gen..."

.

Malam kembali meraja. Shigemori masih memberi keringanan pada Yoshimori untuk 'cuti' dari tugasnya sebagai kekkaishi, karena pria tua paruh baya itu tahu kalau cucunya tidak akan bisa bertugas dengan baik dengan kondisi mental yang masih drop seperti itu. Dalam diam, Yoshimori berterima kasih atas perhatian sang kakek. Saat ini, Karasumori bukanlah priorotasnya. Dia hanya peduli pada Hiura... pada pemuda yang menurut Yoshimori, hanyalah korban dari segala situasi yang kacau saat ini.

Mata Yoshimori belum bosan untuk memandang wajah tidur Hiura. Dia masih ingat benar wajah senang Hiura saat Yoshimori memberikannya sebuah pensil mekanik, yang menurut Yoshimori hanyalah benda sepele yang tidak berarti, namun Hiura menerimanya seolah dia mendapat satu benda yang sangat berharga.

Atau wajah Hiura saat makan cake buatan Yoshimori. Komentarnya seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah makan kue sebelumnya. Apalagi... Hiura mengira kalau Yoshimori membuat cake itu dengan memakai Kekkaijutsu. Wajah Hiura saat itu benar-benar membuat Yoshimori ingin tertawa.

"... Kalau dipikir-pikir... Dia ini memang mirip dengan Gen. Sama-sama antisosial, susah berkomunikasi, susah tersenyum, dan susah ditebak apa yang mereka pikirkan." guman Yoshimori. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu. Tidak akan pernah..."

Nyeri datang lagi di dada Yoshimori saat sekelebat ingatan terburuk yang dia miliki kembali hari dalam ruang lamunannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, sampai sakit rasanya. Semua Yoshimori lakukan hanya agar dia tidak menangis. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Sejak kematian Gen, Yoshimori bersumpah akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak akan pernah menangis lagi...

.

.

Mendung yang menyelimuti hati Yoshimori sedikit menyingkir saat akhirnya Hiura membuka matanya. Tapi karena lukanya parah, untuk beberapa waktu, pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tapi Yoshimori, juga anggota keluarga Sumimura yang lain sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membantu proses rehabilitasi tangan kanan Hiura yang memang terluka paling parah.

Di puncak rasa leganya, Yoshimori pun menyempatkan diri membuatkan kue special untuk Hiura. Karena tak seperti Gen, sepertinya Hiura cukup bisa menerima makanan manis. Toshimori, Sen dan Akitsu ikut membantunya membawakan kue berukuran extra besar itu ke kamar Hiura. Di tengah keriangan yang menyenangkan, Yoshimori memandang Hiura yang sedang memakan cookies di atas cake itu. Dia tak habis pikir tentang siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Dibalik kekuatan luar biasa yang dia punya, ada pribadi yang rapuh dalam dirinya. Dia kuat, sekaligus lemah di waktu yang bersamaan.

Menyingkirkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana, Yoshimori pun mencoba mengalihkan isi otaknya, "Ne, Hiura... mana yang lebih kau suka dari semua ini?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Percuma saja kau tanya itu, Yoshimori. Dia pasti bilang semua enak." Kata Sen yang menikmati sepotong cake yang tadinya bertumpuk dua itu.

"Justru itu. Dia harus belajar bagaimana cara memilih untuk dirinya sendiri." Seru Yoshimori. Lalu dia memandang Hiura lagi, "Jadi... yang mana?"

Hiura terdiam sebentar. Yoshimori sudah terbiasa dengan _pace_ Hiura yang memang tergolong sangat lambat untuk orang seusianya, "... Cake... yang sebelum ini pernah ku makan. Yang berwarna hitam."

Mendengar itu, Yoshimori senangnya luar biasa, "Chocolate Cake! Lihat kan? Kau bisa memilih mana yang kau suka. Jadi... kenapa kau suka cake itu?"

Hiura diam lagi untuk beberapa waktu sebelum menjawab, "... Warnanya."

"HAH? WARNANYA? HANYA WARNANYA SAJA?" Yoshimori seperti terpuruk jatuh ke dasar bumi.

Sontak saja tawa menggema di kamar itu. Sen, Akitsu dan Toshi terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Hiura yang tak disangka-sangka seperti itu.

"Jadi artinya kau tidak usah mempertahankan rasanya. Yang penting warnanya hitam." Kata Sen ditengah gelak tawanya.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Kemarahan Yoshimori tidak menghentikan tawa yang makin lama makin tidak terkendali itu.

"Sial!" umpat Yoshimori pelan, lalu dia melirik Hiura, "Baiklah... nanti akan aku buatkan yang hitam untukmu." Katanya pelan.

Yang Yoshimori tidak tahu, saat itu, ada sesuatu yang mulai bergerak dalam diri Hiura.

.

.

.

Langit cerah hari itu tak mewakili perasaan Yoshimori yang saat ini tengan berbaring tertelungkup di futonnya yang berantakan. Otaknya masih terus memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu...

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya." Ujar Fumiya, salah satu anggota Divisi Majinai Yagyou, yang juga bertugas di Karasumori saat ini. "Tapi Hiura kun memang tidak dipindahkan kemanapun, jadi pastinya dia pergi atas kemauannya sendiri."

Tapi saat itu Sen bicara hal lain, "Ku rasa tidak begitu. Dia pergi tidak membawa barang-barangnya. Jadi ku pikir... ada seseorang yang datang dan membawanya pergi."

Semua asumsi para anggota Yagyou itu sama sekali tak ada yang masuk ke otak Yoshimori. Yang ada... dia hanya ingat kalau kamar Hiura sudah kosong saat dia datang membawakan chocolate cake yang sudah dia janjikan pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Hiura... kenapa harus seperti ini jadinya?"

Yoshimori memejamkan matanya. Dia sadar dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus bangkit. Terpuruk seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Hiura lagi.

Selaginya berpikir begitu, dari kejauhan, Yoshimori bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dengar. Suara dari orang yang membuat Yoshimori sebal, tapi juga membuat Yoshimori rindu. Suara sang ibu, Sumiko Sumimura. Yoshimori pun bergegas berdiri dan berlari ke pintu depan di mana kini ada sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang diikat sebagian dan memakai kimono putih.

"Yoshimori... kau tampak sehat."

Entah bagaimana saat itu Yoshimori merasa kalau inilah yang dia butuhkan. Ibunya. Namun bukan sebagai seorang ibu. Tapi sebagai seorang pelatih. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sumiko adalah kekkaishi yang paling kuat di keluarga ini. Jika Yoshimori bisa berlatih dibawah bimbingan sang ibu, dia pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Pikirannya itu pula yang membuat Yoshimori menyetujui saat Sumiko mengatakan kalau dia akan membawa Yoshimori untuk menyegel Karasumori sepenuhnya di tempat yang berbeda, meski keputusannya itu ditentang oleh ayah juga kakeknya. Ini hidupnya. Dia harus terus melangkah. Demi janjinya untuk menjadi kuat. Demi janjinya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Agar dia tak lagi harus merasakan sakit dan penyesalan tak terhingga karena kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Agar dia... tidak akan meneteskan airmatanya dengan sia-sia lagi. Selamanya...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Okay... fic ke 110 ternyata merupakan aksi pelampiasan diriku setelah baca Kekkaishi chapter terbaru yang makin buat aku penasaran setengah mampus ama mahkluk bernama Hiura Souji itu #headbang. Berhubung di manga juga belum ada penyelesaian masalah, ya- jadinya open ending begini deh. Augh... maap yaaa *ditampol panci*

Setting diambil antara chap 275-285. Sangat dianjurkan baca dulu manganya untuk mengerti keseluruhan, tapi... kalo ga baca... moga2 deskripsi yang seabrek di atas bisa membantu detail cerita ini #orz

Mohon masukan, saran, kritik dan ripiunya *bungkuk2*


End file.
